


恩爱日常十五题

by orphan_account



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 想了想还是把摸的小鱼放出来在这里cp：姜维x张翼 现代paro，有前世今生设定。





	1. 暴雨的天气

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源：恩爱日常十五题（夏季限定）之“暴雨的天气”  
> 原本是单独戳给列表某人看的，稍有修改。雷白烂，cp恋爱脑令我快乐。  
> 太久不写东西了，又是第一次写季汉人物主角的文，手生，ooc不可避免。不喜请右上角点x谢谢。

姜维到家的时候，天已经黑得透了。他在门口收了伞，顺手甩了甩伞上的水，接着烦躁地跺了跺脚，只觉从脚底泛上的冰凉直冲头顶，难受至极。自打入了夏，C城就变得潮湿又闷热，宛如一只巨大的蒸笼；连着几个桑拿天过后，老天爷终于舍得炸开一道响雷，欢快地洒落了一场暴雨，却偏偏巧赶上了他加好班回家的时间。

他是一路从公司跑回家里来的。雨下得太大，路面堵得水泄不通；临近的地铁站也淹了水，整一片都成了水上乐园。他跑得快，不免湿了裤脚和鞋袜；而中途突然刮来的一阵妖风更是掀了他的伞顶，任这噼里啪啦的雨点将手忙脚乱的他从头到脚淋了个透。

于是此时此刻，他只想快些踢掉鞋子，冲进浴室洗一个热水澡，冲走这一整天的晦气。天气不好，他的工作也不顺当。正办着的项目遇到了隔壁省强劲的宿敌，自家老板也不知听了谁人的话，绵里藏针地训了他一顿，让他暴躁得差些怒砸键盘。

然而，当他摸出钥匙打开门，直奔浴室而去的时候，却发现里面已经有人在了。

窗外是淅沥的雨声，门内是哗啦啦的水声，隐约还能听见里面的人快乐地哼着小曲儿。那曲调在姜维听来有些熟悉，像是两人最近一起在玩的某游戏的主题背景音。

姜维的内心写满了省略号。他盯着浴室门外摆放整齐的两只拖鞋，胡乱抹了一把从头发滴落到脸上的雨水，尽量客气地敲了敲门：“张伯恭你能不能洗快一点——”

流水声停了几秒钟，又重新响起。接着，一声中气十足的吼穿透了所有的水声，传入了他的耳：“姜伯约你瓜兮兮的吼个锤子哦——”

……到底是谁在吼？

姜维索性闭了嘴，安静地坐在门口，习惯性地从口袋里摸烟抽。

……糟，烟全被打湿了。

他忍不住学着四川话的腔调骂了句“妈买批”，正巧被擦着头发从浴室走出来的张翼听到，顿时让后者皱了眉头：“你骂啥呢？”

“没什么，被暴雨淋了。”姜维抬起头，看着眼前的人说道。然而这一抬头，却让他一时有些移不开视线。

因为家里只有两人的缘故，张翼只用浴巾围住了下半身；几滴水珠从他的发梢滴落，顺着脖颈滑至裸露的锁骨处，又顺着身体肌肉的线条缓缓渗入浴巾，消失不见。

……好看，好看，养眼的很。

似是察觉到姜维的眼神在自己身上兜了一圈，张翼的眉头皱得更紧了。他伸手推了推人：“不是吵着要洗澡？快去，给你让位子。”

姜维伸手关门的一刹那，被张翼叫住了：“出来把鞋子摆好，雨伞收起来。湿掉的衣服丢进脏衣篮，外衣衬衫分开放，不要丢进洗衣机……”

姜维忍不住打断他的话：“你事情怎么这么多？对别人也这样？”

张翼挑眉，与姜维对视：“没有规矩不成方圆。我待他人只有更严格，你又不是不知道？”

……是是是，知道知道。没人比我更知道。

姜维悄悄地在心里翻了个白眼，却忍不住在关上门之前又盯着张翼的背影望了一阵。他眼光所及的这些地方，他曾经无数次用唇舌与手指爱抚过、疼爱过：从黑发下白皙的脖颈，沿着脊骨的线条向下，直至浴巾下半露的、略瘦的腰身……

他这样想着，忽然觉得自己老脸一红。于是他迅速地冲进了热水里，狠命地揉了几把头发。

 

等他洗好出来的时候，雨依旧在下个不停。

他走进卧室，看见张翼正坐在床上，抱着笔记本电脑看着什么。见他过来，张翼便摘了眼镜，转过了屏幕给他看：“你白天发给我的文件，我看完了，都帮你修订好了。”他又顺手打开了一个文件夹，“里面是你问我要的资料，所有能找到的都在这里了。”

“伯恭辛苦。”

张翼伸了个懒腰：“帮你干活真累。”

姜维托腮，一双眼睛一眨不眨地看着张翼：“不找你，我还能找谁呢。别人我都不放心。”

他的目光难得温和，却一如既往地明亮。张翼被他盯得略感窘然，下意识地撇开了视线：“……切。栽了栽了。”

姜维闻言便笑了笑，再次道了声谢，接着凑近屏幕看起了电脑里的文件。暂时无所事事的张翼偏过头去，望了半晌外面的雨，又转回来看了看一脸专注的姜维；当他试图伸手去揉后者的脑袋时，手腕忽然被抓住了。

姜维摩挲着张翼的手腕，感受着指腹下方跳动的脉搏，没头没脑地说了一句：“你听，这雨下得好大。”

张翼皱了皱眉头，顺着话茬接下去：“是的，看起来一时不会停歇。”他盯着两人不知何时十指相扣的手，似是忽然想起了什么，歪着头瞟了姜维一眼，似笑非笑：“还好明天是周末，我们都不用上班。”

姜维瞧着张翼略发红的耳朵，笑弯了眼睛：“是啊，明天是周末，非必要不需出门。”

忽然一阵沉默。唯有两人的呼吸声，和着窗外的雨声一起，在并不宽敞的室内交织起一张密密的网。

接着，笔记本电脑被“啪”地合上了。

 

两个人一起卷进被子的时候，姜维想：这暴雨的天气虽然恼人，却也不是没有些许好处的。

这不他就得以见得人间好风光了么。且这雨声盖住了硬板床来回摇晃的吱呀声，若是晴好天气，怕是隔壁的老阿姨要来敲门，怪责年轻人大晚上的扰民。

至于张翼怎么想……这就不是他姜伯约能控制得了的事情了。想起他们上辈子最后成了“刎颈之交”，这辈子却把“刎颈”换成了“吻颈”，不知是他的幸运，还是对方的不幸。

“怅然一回望，恰对有情眸”。

只此一瞥，便胜却人间无数。

明天不睡懒觉，要记得爬起来，给他刚刚亲吻过的枕边人煮一碗什么都不加的面。


	2. 夕阳晚照

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 姜维第一人称视角。懒得改了，就是把段子存个档。

【264】  
我再次回到成都的时候，已经过了新年。仔细算算时间，又是一年的上元节了。  
如我眼中所见，都城依旧是昔日的模样，有着宽阔的街道，巍峨的楼宇，和欢快跑跳玩闹的孩童。就连街边叫卖的小贩，也还是那些张熟悉的面孔。  
深吸一口气，是熟悉的冷与潮湿。这里，曾经是先帝的国，是丞相的国，也曾是我的国；它是一个传承几代人的梦，一个我曾以为会一直讲给儿孙后代的故事。  
奈何，奈何。  
那日一跪一降，是我亲手将它拦腰砍断。  
长孙年幼不晓事，只追着问我要糖饴。不欲与小儿多言，我便寻了蒋显哄他去看花灯，自己却抱了钟会所赠之琴，寻了城中一处高台，独坐看日落。

暮霭沉沉，燕雀南归。这一日的夕阳，与往日并无太多不同；或者说，成都的夕阳，与别处的夕阳相比，并无太多不同。  
日月星辰，东升西落，皆是无悲无喜。所谓悲喜，不过唯心而已。  
手抚琴弦，将古老哀伤的歌谣悠悠吟唱：  
“彼黍离离，彼稷之苗。行迈靡靡，中心摇摇。  
知我者，谓我心忧，不知我者，谓我何求。悠悠苍天！此何人哉？”  
歌至悲处，不由哽咽。只这片刻，便听得身后传来了踢踢踏踏的脚步声。  
是谁如此好兴致，与我寻了同一处地方看夕阳？  
不欲回头望。心中纷乱，亦不愿多加猜测。  
怕只是个路人。  
然而，当琴声再起时，那人却先我一步开口，和着我指尖流淌的曲调吟唱。那声音清越悠长，听来颇为熟悉。  
“彼黍离离，彼稷之实……”  
哦，是他。张翼，张伯恭。  
意料之外，情理之中。只因我知，他也是爱观日落的——于洮水畔，于剑阁之顶，我二人一同看过的日落实实在在不算少。  
想我自二十七岁归汉以来，倏忽已过三十余个春秋。昔年尊长同僚皆零落无几，乌发尽染霜白；而他依旧在，他一直都在。  
只是我与他向来唇枪舌剑时多，心平气和时少。  
昔日，我当他自恃益州世家出身瞧我不起，故凭意气动用职权，迫他一路与我同行；后来相处久了，方知他对汉室之心亦不输于我。  
朝堂攻讦，无人不是言语铮铮；然而何人为国，何人为己，我有眼有耳，自分得清楚。  
只不过，吵吵嚷嚷，磕磕绊绊，我们竟都到了这个年岁。  
未于沙场战死磊落，唯有解银甲、掷长枪，同于日薄西山时抚琴悲歌。

一曲既毕，弦突然“嘣”地断了一根。  
我与他皆是沉默。过了半晌，他终于吐出一字：“吵。”  
听得熟悉的揶揄语气，不由挑眉。“张侯说的话，维听不懂。”  
“琴声，太吵了。你的歌声亦然。”  
“伯恭善咏，然维不善。劳你多担待了。”  
忽而朔风起，吹散数朵彩云。  
“伯约……起风了。”  
不知不觉，我们都改了对彼此的称呼。  
“嗯。”  
他上前几步，在我身旁站定。“翼看到了，你写给陛下的信。‘日月幽而复明’……你，你想……？”  
背对他负手而立，低声长叹：“这次你可是还要反驳我。”  
他摇摇头，解了身上的大氅披于我身，又转到我面前，仔细地帮我系好。  
“没法子了。箭在弦上，只得陪你一起。”  
夕阳映于他目光之中，火红宛如熊熊烈焰，摇曳又如我那晚写信时帐中彻夜未灭的烛光。  
不知他在我眼中见到了什么。  
此时，夕阳洒落一地金红，燃烧所有的思量。

*「六年，（翼）与维咸在剑阁，共诣降锺会于涪。明年正月，随会至成都，为乱兵所杀。」  
——《三国志·蜀书十五·张翼传》  
————  
【2017】  
头磕到桌子的时候，方知做了一梦。梦中尽是前世种种：从相逢于朝堂，到共战于沙场，再到正月十八满目刀光剑影中最后的匆匆一瞥。  
皆如大梦一场。如今，不再需要继续他人的梦想，心中不再有亡国恨，当然也就不会错过身后那双有情眸。  
我何其幸运，又再寻到他。  
“走，出门去。”  
“姜伯约你要抓子嘛？”  
“消食，顺便看看夕阳。”  
“……瓜娃子事真多。”  
“噢。”微笑着牵起他的手，十指相扣，然后强拉出门。  
“怎如从前一般不听人话……真倔。”  
嘴上说得硬，心还是软的。  
此时的夕阳依旧好，一如往昔。一如梦里。  
然而不是梦。都不是梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 写完之后感觉有自己从前某篇文的影子……千人一面啊好可怕。  
> 仔细思考了一下自己笔下所有cp互通心意之后的相处模式……好像都是一样，平淡如白开水。  
> 若论cp平时在他人面前的画风……左边的往往是没头脑，右边的往往是不高兴。  
> 容我在墙角颓一会儿。


End file.
